Hamingja
by Silly Kitten
Summary: Cuando dos universos paralelos pero alternativos colapsan, el mundo está en el caos, los superhéroes están en el caos, los supervillanos están en el caos, los antihéroes están en el caos y Jason Todd ya no sabe cómo lidiar con nada. Luego está este tipo con ojos bonitos–erg NO, mal Jasón, malo– ojos horribles, cuya presencia nunca se solicita pero sigue apareciendo de todos modos.


**Renuncia:** Todo a Marvel y DC. (Nunca entendí porque aclarar algo tan obvio. De hecho, no, desde ahora en adelante todos los personajes me pertenecen. DC y Marvel probaron ser incaedpaces de cuidar a les niñes.)

**n.A: **Esto seguiría atrapado en un ricon obscuro del word si no fuera por Max, por lo tanto el fic, los personajes y yo les pertenecemos a él.

Crack. No tengo excusas, ni perdón, ni arrepentimientos.

**¡! **Btw No parte de ningún un punto especifico de ninguna historia. Todo esto es un universo combinado entre comic y universo cinematográfico. Aunque Loki es el de Agent of Asgard, porque junto con mcu Thor 1 son mis twinks favorito. Sí ya lo oyeron.

**¡! **_Lowkey Thorki, __JayTim cuz I can._

* * *

**1.**

La primera vez que se encuentra con… _este ser, _es en el medio de una de esas súper-secretas súper-reuniones de superhéroes y súper-asociados anónimos (no tanto). Y el mundo, no no, el universo, como lo conocía hasta ese momento había terminado para siempre y en su lugar había dejado este. La convergencia de dos universos paralelos pero con distintas líneas temporales, y sí ni la mente de Barry Allen podía con tanta información menos lo iba hacer la suya tan atrofiada, y revuelta, y… traumada.

Y Jasón Todd podía manejar la situación que ahora era un nuevo mundo con dos historias distintas y cualquiera que sean las modificaciones que repercutieran, podía tragarse esto de tener más súper gente en látex y colores varios y todo tipo de morales (todas cuestionables pero algunas más remarcables que otras), incluso si alguno que otro oscilaba en entrar en concepto de gente pero podía con eso, nada que no haya visto antes (mutantes, sujetos de experimentos, criptidos, demonios, dioses, alienígenas, las últimas dos combinadas), podía con la tensión palpable que momento a momento se ponía peor entre estos sujetos y la posibilidad de una súper-batalla súper-explosiva, porque Jason Todd siempre está preparado para la guerra (cosa de nacer en Gotham y, además, por algo estaba al día con Dragón Ball). Pero Jason Todd no estaba preparado para escuchar la sarta de teorías de por qué, cómo, cuándo, todas las cuerdas a nivel subatomico de dos universos habían dejado de vibrar para… Y Darkseid... Y Thanos… Y un chasquido de dedo, podría acabar con su vida…

Y de repente había demasiada gente en una habitación demasiado pequeña, demasiada gente rara que no hacía otra cosa que discutir sobre cosas que no tenían idea

_Y Roy Harper tú no pasaste la física de la secundaria, tú no pasaste la secundaria. No puedes estar hablando de la teoría de las cuerdas maldito seas!_

Y entonces el bullicio colmó la habitación como si se tratase de devorar todo lo demás y dejar todo en silencio y a oscuras. _No es real solo es una sensación,_ sí pero sensación muy real, porque detrás de todo ese bullicio cuando el sonido en blanco en decibeles tan inmensurables que se vuelve silencio, y luego del silencio viene una oscuridad aplastante en la que solo puede escuchar el conteo regresivo de…

Jason Todd _no_ llegó corriendo a la azotea donde comprobó qué el cielo era oscuro y por la contaminación lumínica de una típica ciudad, las estrellas se veían escasamente y la luna estaba oculta tras unas nubes espesas, pero estaba allí, y era tal y como lo recordaba, el suelo bajo sus pies era firme y no parecía poder explotar en cualquier instante. Y sí así lo hiciera pudiera irse de ese lugar, o si directamente, podría tirarse desde ahí arriba, como un clavado al suelo. Pero definitivamente nada iba explotar.

(O sí)

Sacudió esos pensamientos como cuando limpia la suciedad pistolas y estas vuelven a relucir haciéndolo sentir increíblemente bien. Y en un intento de regularizar las complicadas respiraciones, _inhala, exhala, _se concentró en observar sus alrededores, o cualquier cosa que le distrajera.

—Si me permites la intromisión, creo que sí deberías tomarte esas vacaciones.

_¿Vacaciones? ¿Qué vacaciones? ¿Qué significa la palabra vacaciones?_

Un momento.

El sujeto le mira de una forma intensa, pero es como si le saliera así por naturaleza, tiene los ojos tan imposiblemente verdes y una sonrisa estirada, de dientes blancos y labios cereza delgados.

A su cerebro atrofiado le toma un tiempo procesar todo, y de todas las cosas que podría decir o hacer no se le ocurre otra cosa que largar un sonoro suspiro.

Rápido se retracta y, tampoco se le ocurre una idea brillante pero al menos esta vez no se comporta como un maldito personaje _ooc_ de un maldito fanfic.

—Nadie te pidió tu opinión, quién-quiera-que-seas—sisea y su intención no era sonar tan agresivo, pero es Jason Todd.

Sin embargo el sujeto no se mosquea ni un poco, parpadea con sus ojos verdes observándolo y hace algo, no puede describir qué exactamente, con su sonrisa.

—Oh claro… Disculpa mis modales. Soy Loki de Asgard, Dios del engaño y las travesuras, heredero…

—No era una pregunta—lo corta en el medio de la oración e ignorando todo lo que había dicho—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A caso me estabas siguiendo?

Esta vez el sujeto frunce el ceño y las pupilas se le hacen chiquitas y finas como las de un gato que consigue una nueva presa. Sin embargo en el otro instante, vuelve a reparar su compostura, parpadeando y observándolo, enderezando la espalda lleva una mano a cintura y la otra distendidamente se posa sobre el mentón.

—Ruego disculpas de nuevo, esas no eran mis intenciones yo—habla en un tono petulante disfrazado de altruismo, con esa sonrisita que Jasón se la quiere sacar a golpes— simplemente estaba presenciando la reunión, como tú. Sin embargo me temo que no soy fan de la gente, ni la gente es mi fan, así que la presencio de aquí afuera. Como tú—finaliza haciendo ademanes exagerados con sus manos y su mera presencia tan intoxicante.

Por largos momentos Jasón le mira desdeñoso y desconfiado. Hay algo en este tipo…

Uñas negras y prolijas, manos cubiertas en mantones de cuero, gabardina gruesa y verde, capucha de pelaje, brazaletes, orfebrería, cuernos y ornamentos, y por sobre todo verde, demasiado verde para su disgusto.

Jasón Todd detesta el verde.

— ¿Cómo yo?—una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa, este sujeto casi lo hace reír. Ahora va a comenzar a cruzarse con tipos que de repente le conocen de toda la vida—No creo que nos parezcamos en nada—. Masculla negando con la cabeza, alejándose con parsimonia de él pero sin darle las espalda, tal vez exagera al desenfundar las pistolas y apuntarle directo a ese extraño, pero de nuevo, es Jason Todd.

—Oh yo no haría eso. Realmente—dice sin perder la compostura relajada, sus brazos bajan a los costados—. Además sería una lástima estropear estos atuendos, son nuevos y son las primeras cosas midgardianas de calidad, verás.

Tensión. Los minutos se estiran largos y la sangre le recorre el cuerpo de una manera herratica, siente la adrenalina arder en sus venas y el corazón le golpea en la caja torácica. Esto, esto es su zona de comfort, donde sus pulmones funcionan de manera correcta y casi puede disfrutarlo. A Jason ya no le molesta nada, no le teme a nada. Clava sus ojos en los del otro, y sabe que por el resto de su inestable vida le va a quedar esa mirada punzante, esos ojos verdes.

Empero el momento se rompe como si fuera un cristal, pedazo a pedazo, resquebrajándose y saltando hacia todos lados.

Pasos pesados que suben por las escaleras, el ambiente se llena electricidad, una fina capa de vaho recargada de ozono. El sujeto parece perderse en todo eso y cuando vuelve a mirarlo por fin cambia la compostura y dice:

—Oh bueno, lastimosamente ha llegado la hora de despedirme, creo que disculparme por eso ya sería absurdo. Más no quisiera que lo tomes como una ofensa, _midgardiano_.

Entonces el sonido de la puerta de metal estrellándose con la pared, parecen activarle un instinto primitivo y lo hacen voltearlo para apuntar hacia lo que quiera que venga.

En este caso un hombre, un gran hombre, de esos que harían sentir pequeño hasta Batman (no Bruce Wayne, Batman), pelo largo y rubio, tez dorada, algo en él grita vikingo. No sabe porque pero también lo relaciona con el tipo verde de hace un rato.

Jason lo reconoce de la reunión, Thor, Dios del trueno, hijo de… alguien.

—Esa pequeña rata escurridiza—sisea con tanta rabia que Jasón desea jamás en la vida lograr cabrear tanto a alguien, menos a este hombre-Dios enorme— ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué es lo quería? —Jasón voltea para comprobar que el sujeto o la "_pequeña rata escurridiza", _ya no está; es como si nunca hubiese estado ahí y todo lo que pasó solo fue parte de una alucinación suya, y no le parecería extraño pero si este mastodonte le está demandando respuestas, es porque ha ocurrido… A menos que— ¡Midgardiano! Te estoy hablando y debes contestar—. Exije el Dios, haciéndolo volver la atención.

¿Pero quién se cree que es?

_Un Dios, Idiota._

_Sí, evidentemente, un Dios Idiota._

_¡Bajjh!_

—Mi nombre no es mid…nosequé y no le debo nada a nadie. Soy agnóstico.

Ahora que se da cuenta, detrás del rubio hay más personas, las reconoce también de la reunión, supone que son sus amigos o a lo sumo aliados, todos en posición dispuestos a atacar.

—Esto va más allá de tu compresión, si no cooperas…

—Es porque no sabe nada—inquiere uno de sus amigos, Anthony Stark a.k.a Iron Man (a.k.a Batman pero como si hubiese intentado de enserio tener la vida de un multimillonario –y fallado.) (Sí solo se aprendió su nombre por eso)—. Thor, amigo, estaba en la reunión con nosotros, lo recuerdas ¿no es cierto? Yo lo he visto retirarse hace un rato—_Oh genial_, ahora Batman con estilo sabe de su fobia a las súper-reuniones, genial simplemente g-e-ñ-a-ñ— ¿No es cierto _Max Steel_?

¿_Max Steel_? ¡¿De enserio?!

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡¿Esta vez qué hizo?!—Nightwing venía hacia él pinchándose la punta de la nariz con los dedos— Escuchen, no se lo que ha hecho pero no estoy seguro de que…

—Ehhh ¿Pero qué… ¿Por qué… Tú… Aghhh—masculla palabras incoherentes, Grayson piden ser tan irritante a veces— ¿Por qué asumes que yo siempre tengo la culpa?

—Porque les estas apuntando con una pistola

_Oh ¡ups!_

Vuelve a guardar las pistolas.

— ¡De todas maneras no tienes derecho a acusarme de nada! Ni tú, ni ellos. No he hecho nada malo, solo quería aire. Porque ustedes, gentuza, no pueden comunicarse sin gritarse. Y entonces este tipo verde salió de la nada y me dice que necesito vacaciones ¡Obvio que necesito vacaciones! ¿Quien no quiere vacaciones? Con sujetos como tú, como el, como ello... ¡maldición! Hasta como yo… Necesito vacaciones de mi vida pero no necesito que nadie me lo diga, y muchísimo menos un tipo en traje verde y esas sonrisa horrible!

Silencio…

— ¿Vez? Thor. _Max Steel _es solo una de las victimas de _Reindeer Games. _Es solo un pobre chico que necesita vacaciones. De hecho, cuando esto termine, me aseguraré de pagarle unas vacaciones. Ira a Puerto Rico a pasar un buen rato allí… ¿Ustedes tienen Puerto Rico, no es cierto?– Grayson y él asienten.

El aire se distiende y todos parecen relajarse. Incluso el mastodonte rubio quien con una sonrisa del todo avergonzada le extiende un gran y fornido brazo y dice:

—Lo siento amigo, a veces no logro controlar mi temperamento, cosa de Asgardianos, y más cuando es un drama familiar… De todas formas no volverá a pasar.

A Todd nunca le ha gustado mucho el contacto físico es por eso que se queda unos segundos estancado, con un silencioso suplicio de Grayson para ponerle fin al asunto. Al final Jasón sacrifica su mano… ya sabe que sus huesos pueden sanarse después de todo.


End file.
